


Insomnia

by Sunflower92



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: Atton can't sleep while he's under house arrest with two Jedi. It's nerve-wracking.A wee fic that tries to examine The Exile's effect on others.
Relationships: The Jedi Exile/Atton "Jaq" Rand
Kudos: 18





	Insomnia

This might be the most socially uncomfortable living situation Atton has ever endured and that title has had some real competition. He’s run with some shady crews in the past, but being forced into house arrest with two Jedi while on the run from a mutilated Sith Lord was a stress-dream come true. He hasn’t been this on edge since he first deserted and he has to consciously keep himself somewhat relaxed to keep them from noticing how anxious he is. In the old days, he seldom got nervous around Jedi. At most he enjoyed the adrenaline rush they occasionally provided, but he didn’t get nervous.  


He tries to keep the anxiety at bay by focusing on his pazaak, counting the ships flying by, or crafting some fantasy to enjoy but the feeling never diminishes. And it keeps him from getting any damn sleep. He’s caught some sleep since he was first imprisoned in that force cage, but since coming to Telos he’s been looking forward to sleeping in a real bed. But when he finally got to the apartment, having the two women awake kept him from relaxing. Even if he could, he keeps wondering if the witch will get into his head if he lets his guard down for a second or even if he’ll say something incriminating in his sleep. That could quite possibly be the dumbest way to get caught, but it was within the realm of possibility. Before finally going to bed herself the Exile notices Atton resting his head in his hands and says, “Get some sleep. You look terrible.” He had planned on staying up until he knew for sure that she and Kreia were both asleep, but for some reason her suggestion tips over whatever will he had to stay awake and he falls into his cot shortly after.  


After about an hour of shifting about and mentally counting cards he turns to see the Exile sleeping in the bed next to his. She occupies the middle one, thankfully, so he doesn’t have to worry about the old woman watching him. He doubts he’d be able to sleep next to the sharp-tongued scow but if he did he would almost definitely have nightmares if he had to fall asleep looking at a face like hers. No, he definitely prefers the Exile in that regard. Actually, in almost every regard.  


At first she doesn’t seem to be a particularly peaceful sleeper. Her brow wrinkles, her jaw grinds, her nostrils flare, and sometimes her breathing sounds like she’s on the verge of hyperventilating. Even stranger is that this is the only time she really emotes. During her waking hours she maintains an air of cool professionalism that’s occasionally broken with a snarky reprimand. She tends to keep her feelings under wraps, like a good little Jedi. It’s only when she’s asleep that the events of the last few days seem to weigh on her at all. But eventually her face softens and her breathing settles into a gentle rhythm and he can feel himself sinking into a calm, welcoming, drowsy state. He notes the wisps of hair that fall over her face and drift back and forth with her breathing. And right before he slips into an uncharacteristically restful sleep he could swear that she seems to shimmer slightly in the dark. In the morning he’ll be rested enough to be suspicious or unsettled by the effect she has on him, but in the meantime he enjoys the gentleness of her presence.


End file.
